An Unexpected Alliance
by EthanGrievous
Summary: WARNING: Iron Man 3 spoilers. Taking place shortly after Iron Man 3, Deadpool is sent by the new boss of AIM to assassinate Tony Stark. However, after Deadpool fails and finds out another assassin has been sent to kill him and Tony, the two must work together to bring down the assassin and AIM for good.
1. A New Start

**Hello there reader! I hope you enjoy An Unexpected Alliance. This is my first fanfiction so don't go too hard on me :P **

"Deadpool's log - Stardate 2013. I'm a room with a guy offering me a job. Gonna get some good moola. Taking out this guy who's been stirring up some trouble with these buisiness people. Apparently killed their leader. Yeesh. Anyway, gotta go. This guy is wondering why I'm talking to myself."

The man stared at Deadpool blankly. "If you're quite finished, can we continue talking buisiness?"

"Sure. So how much we talkin here? Million? Two Million?" Deadpool propped his feet up on the table.

"Get your feet off my table."

"Sorry. Here, I'll clean them off." Deadpool spat on his boots and rubbed it around.

"Disgusting. Why did I even hire you in the first place?" the man rubbed his temples.

"Because I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do best isn't very nice." Deadpool smiled under his mask. "I got that from my buddy Wolverine. We got such a bromance. Anyway, let's talk money."

"I was considering 2.5 mil. This man is a high priority target. We're willing to do anything we have to to eliminate him."

"Anything...?"

"Don't."

"Sorry."

"So do we have ourselves a deal?"

"You betcha. I'm starting to like you guys. AIM - isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So what's this guy's name again?"

"Tony Stark."

Tony smiled. After the attacks by Killian and his Extremis soldiers, his house had been left demolished. Finally, it had been repaired. Pepper walked up and hugged him from behind.

"It's beautiful. It seems better than before," she said warmly.

"Too bad we lost that rabbit," Tony laughed. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing to the door.

Pepper smiled and opened the door, Tony following close behind. The interior seemed to sparkle. Everything was polished and new, and all the furniture was in.

"It couldn't be any better," Tony sighed. "Hopefully we won't have any more threats for a long while."

If Deadpool was there, he'd probably have said, "Hey reader! This is what you'd call _FORSHADOWING_!"


	2. The Secret

That night, Tony waited until Pepper was asleep. He listened to her breathing, and once it slowed down he quietly got out of bed. He walked into the living room and down the stairs into his lab.

"JARVIS, bring out the Mark 43," Tony said quietly.

"Are you positive Miss Potts is asleep, sir?" JARVIS replied.

"I'm sure."

"Bringing out the Mark 43."

Suddenly, the floor in the middle of the room opened up. After a couple seconds, Tony's latest suit of gleaming armor came up. It was gold and silver with specks of red. The eye-spots were a brilliant bright blue.

"Would you like to test it out, sir?" JARVIS asked.

"Sure thing." Tony said. It had the same technology as the Mark 42, which enabled Tony to use a microchip in his arm to summon the armor to him. Tony stuck out his arm, but nothing happened.

"What the..." Tony looked at his arm, and tapped on it a bit. suddenly the arm piece flew over and knocked him down. "Okay then."

Tony stood his ground as the rest of the armor followed. "Good evening, sir," JARVIS said from inside the helmet. "Would you like to go for a flight?"

"You bet." Tony quietly walked up the stairs, which was hard in a suit of metal armor. He opened the back door and shot off into the night sky.

Deadpool approached the mansion in his helicopter. "This should be a piece of cake," he chuckled. "Shouldn't have thrown all your suits away, buddy!" Deadpool flew the helicopter toward the house, picking up speed. Suddenly, a beam of light seemed to shoot off the back patio.

"What the heck?" Deadpool looked over to see... "STARK!? What the heck is he doing in a SUIT, which I was SPECIFICALLY told he did NOT have ANY of!?"

Tony looked over at the chopper. "JARVIS, what is that helicopter doing here?" he glared.

"Scanning now, sir. Pilot goes by the name of Wade Wilson, or Deadpool. Mercenary." JARVIS said.

"Mercenary? Oh great." Tony flew over to the helicopter and started firing his wrist cannons that he had built into the Mark 43.

"Hey, watch it buddy! I'm just tryin to collect the cash!" Deadpool retorted. He turned the helicopter to star firing at Tony. "Eat metal, metal face!"

Tony struggled to dodge the bullets. He kept firing his wrist cannon, and managed to hit a few bullets. "Let's get him out of there," he said. He flew over to the windshield of the helicopter and smashed through.

"Hey there! Welcome to the Deadpool Express!" Deadpool chuckled. "Okay, here's your stop!" He pulled out two SMGs and started firing upon Tony. "Bang bang bang! Pew pew!"

Tony grabbed Deadpool by the neck and pulled him through the broken windshield. Tony flew back to his patio and dropped the mercenary down.

"Who hired you?" he growled.

Deadpool held his hands up. "Hey hey hey! If I told you that, I'd have to kill you!"

"Try me."

"No can do. Sorry!"

"Tell me or I'll shoot!" Tony pointed his wrist cannons at the merc's face.

"Heh heh! Shoot me!"

"I don't want to. Just tell me who hired you!"

Deadpool jumped up and made a mad dash toward the door of Tony's mansion.

Tony yelled and shot him in the back of the head.

Deadpool gasped and crumpled to the floor.


	3. Pepper's Discovery

Pepper woke with a start. She kept having dreams about the Extremis project she had been subjected to. She kept seeing Tony get farther and farther away as she fell into the pit of flames below her.

She would have those dreams almost every night. She sympathized for Tony when he was having dreams about New York. Wait - where was Tony?

She looked over to see that the other half of the bed was empty. She jumped as she heard gunshots coming from downstairs. She put on her slippers and ran down the stairs. She screamed as blood splattered against the window and a man in a red and black outfit crumpled to the ground.

And behind him stood Tony in a suit of armor. "TONY! What is going on here!?" Pepper cried.

Tony's mask opened up. "Pepper..."

"I thought you destroyed your suits! You destroyed them...for me."

"Okay, confession time. I made a spare suit to protect us in case anything happened. And now something's happened. Please forgive me, Pepper. I can't live without you."

Pepper stared at Deadpool's body. "Tony..."

"Pepper, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's not that. Why is his wound...healing?" Pepper jumped back as the bullet hole in the back of Deadpool's head disappeared.

Tony's mask closed and he pointed his wrist cannons at Deadpool.

Deadpool suddenly jumped up and faced Tony. "Hey, cool it with the bullets, buddy!"

"How...?" Tony and Pepper said in unison.

"Oh yeah. I kind of have this healing factor. It's a mutant thing. So I can't die. But you can!" Deadpool pulled out his swords.

"Pepper, stay back." Tony hurried over to get in front of his girlfriend.

"Don't worry sweetums. I'll get you soon enough," Deadpool chuckled.

"Can I slap him again?" Pepper groaned.

Tony pointed his wrist cannons at Deadpool. "If you can't die, I can still beat you enough until you leave."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Deadpool studied the blade of one of his swords. He carefully wiped away a bloodstain. "Now let's get down to business."

"Deadpool hasn't reported to me yet. Looks like it's your turn. Go and finish them both." The man who has hired Deadpool sat in his desk, staring out the large window in his office. He wore a suit and tie and had short black hair. Behind him stood a man in a black trench coat. He had shoulder-length black hair and piercing sea-green eyes.

"It will be done. But I need a means of transportation," the mercenary said.

"Okay, Solace. There are jets in the hangar on the top floor. I'm counting on you. If you can't kill them..." the man in the suit man a slicing motion across his neck.

"Yes, Mr. Killian."

The man studied a picture of Aldrich Killian. "My father had his life taken from him too soon. Now I will return the favor to Stark."


	4. The Second Mercenary

Tony charged at Deadpool. The mercenary swiftly jumped over his head, narrowly missing his face with a sword. Tony fired at him, but each bullet wound healed itself in seconds.

Deadpool wasn't doing much damage with his swords either. Each hit just bounced off Tony's armor. He put them back and pulled out his SMGs. "Pew pew! I love the sound of guns in the morning!" he laughed.

Tony grunted as he tried to shoot and dodge the bullets at the same time. He shot Deadpool's hand, making him drop one of the guns.

"Hey! That was a limited edition!" Deadpool retorted. Suddenly the sound of a jet made them both look up. There was a jet heading quickly toward the house, shooting at them both.

"Pepper! Get to cover!" Tony yelled. Pepper didn't need to be told again. She ran inside and into Tony's lab.

"Great, who's this joker?" Deadpool sighed.

Suddenly a man jumped out of the cockpit and landed neatly on the patio. He pressed a button on his belt and the jet flew away. "Ah, Iron Man. Pleasure to meet you," the man said. "And you must be Deadpool."

"The one and only. Who the heck are you?" Deadpool replied.

"They call me Solace. I provide comfort in times of need. And that comfort comes in the form of killing people's enemies. Which is exactly what I'm here to do." The man pulled out a scythe. "Prepare to die."

Guns fired. Solace's scythe sliced through the air, narrowly missing flesh and armor. Pepper peeked through her fingers from inside at the three-way battle going on outside.

"Wow, usually I'm fighting one person or a bunch of people are fighting me," Deadpool said.

Solace grinned. "Looks like you came unprepared."

"So wait, you're a mercenary?" Deadpool asked.

"Indeed. Mr. Killian sent me to kill you and Stark here after you failed to eliminate him."

"Killian!?" Tony gasped. "What are you talking about? Killian is dead."

"The son of Aldrich Killian. Tyler Killian," Solace replied.

"WHAT? He sent someone to finish my job?" Deadpool yelled. "That two-faced little jerk!"

"Deadpool, I hate to admit it...but it seems like we have a common enemy," Tony said hesitantly.

Deadpool sighed. "You're right. Two common enemies at that."

Solace glared. "You two aren't seriously going to work together are you?"

"Seems that way," Tony said.

"Only if I get some armor!" Deadpool said.

"Not gonna happen. Unless you happen to have a couple million dollars lying around."

"Darn it! Ah screw it; let's kill this guy!"

Solace screamed and swung his scythe madly. Deadpool ducked as it sliced through the space where his head would have been.

Suddenly, Tony shot him in the leg. Solace groaned in pain. He knew he couldn't fight like this. He pressed a button on his belt and his jet soon returned to him. He jumped in and flew back for an aerial attack.

"I got this," Tony said. He flew up and started firing rapidly at the jet's engine. After a couple seconds, it exploded and the jet went down.

Tony flew back to the patio. "9/10," said Deadpool, clapping. "Mr Stark, I have the feeling this is the start a beautiful friendship."

"Get your hand off my shoulder."

"Sorry."


	5. Sleep

"Nice crib you got here," Deadpool said, plopping down on the couch. "Where's your tv?"

"Not here," Tony replied. "Now just because we have a temporary alliance doesn't mean you can mooch off of me."

Pepper walked over. "Tony, I have some apologizing to do," she said. Tony looked up and over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry about how I acted about your suits. I realize that without them, we'd probably both be dead by now."

Tony smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Happy Hogan, his head of security. "Hello?"

"Hey Tony. I just heard about what happened. Do you still need help? Because I'm up to help. I'm totally up to helping you," Happy said.

"No Happy, I'm fine now. Listen, I have some company over. Calls himself Deadpool."

"That's me!" Deadpool yelled.

"Anyway, it turns out that Killian had a son, and now his son is the head of AIM. He's sent mercenaries to kill me. So me and Deadpool are working together to defeat him and his mercenary."

"Okay. Just let me know if you need any help, okay?"

"Got it. See you later." Tony hung up the phone. "That was Happy. He just wanted to know if we needed any help."

"What did you tell him?" Pepper asked.

"I told him we were fine."

"Heck yeah we are! With my mad skills and your armor, we got this in the bag!" Deadpool punched the air.

"Yeah, and by mad skills I assume you mean you're going to talk them to death?" Tony scoffed.

"No, I mean with guns, swords, sugar, spice and everything nice. BRING THE NOISE!" Deadpool pulled out a rocket launcher.

"Where did that come from?" Pepper asked.

"Who knows?" Tony replied. "For now we should get some sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak," Deadpool replied.

"Well then I guess we're weak. Come on, Pepper." Tony and Pepper walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

Deadpool buried his face in a pillow on the couch, and after a while he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Pepper was having another nightmare. She woke with a start and saw Tony sleeping soundly beside her. She envied him now. She laid back down, but didn't fall back asleep.


	6. The Next Morning

"Solace. I trusted you. I thought you could bring them down."

"I did too, Killian. But they're working together now. After Deadpool found out you sent me, he sided with Stark."

Tyler paced the room. "Deadpool was one of our strongest allies. This is a crippling loss."

"I know."

"I'm going to send a strike team to his mansion. You will lead them."

"Yes sir."

"LOVE SHACK! BABY LOVE SHACK! WOO!"

"Deadpool, will you PLEASE quit your yelling?" Tony groaned as we walked down the stairs. It was seven in the morning.

Deadpool had ear buds in and he was playing air guitar. Tony put his face in his hand. Pepper followed closely behind.

"Can you believe we killed that guy yesterday? We were just like pew pew! Band! Psheeeew!" Deadpool jumped off the couch.

"Remind me why he's staying with us again," Pepper sighed.

Deadpool ran up and put his head on her shoulder. "So I can be with you, sweetcheeks."

Pepper slapped him.

"Ow! Feisty one!" Deadpool ran back over to the couch and started polishing his swords.

"Pig," Pepper huffed.

"I hate him too, but he's probably one of our strongest allies right now," Tony said.

"What about Rhodes? Or the Avengers?"

"Rhodes is off on some mission for the government, and I have no idea where the Avengers are."

"But you got me right?" Deadpool said.

"Yes."

"Woohoo!"

"I'm going back upstairs," Pepper said.

"Deadpool, I think it's time we set some ground rules," Tony pulled the mercenary over to a corner. Suddenly, the front door flew open.

"Hands where we can see them!" There were 5 masked men in brown suits and AK-47s. And behind them stood Solace.

"Solace? I thought you were dead!" Tony gasped. "Too many people are coming back from the dead."

Solace chuckled. "There's this thing called eject, smart one."

Deadpool pulled out his swords. "All right chums, let's do this. LEEEROOOOOY JEEEEENKINS!" he screamed, charging at the soldiers. They fired, but it was no use with his healing factor. Suddenly, with a wide swing of his scythe, Solace cut Deadpool clean in half.

"Woah! Heh, never new I could do that before..." Deadpool looked down. "Now you can call me Torsopool!"

"How dare you!" Tony yelled. He held out his arm and his armor came flying to him. "My turn." He flew over and tackled Solace. Meanwhile, Deadpool tried to drag himself over to the bottom half of his body.

Just then, Pepper ran down with a pistol in her hand. She aimed it right at Solace's face. "Don't...move..." she said shakily.

Solace and Tony both looked at her. Solace dropped his scythe and put his hands up. "Hey, let's not get too violent." he said.

"Too late!" Deadpool moaned.

"Well, any more violent," Solace said.

Suddenly, one of Solace's soldiers tackled Pepper and took her gun. She screamed and kicked him in the face. She heard a pop as his nose broke. The soldier screamed and clutched his nose, then fell down the stairs. Tony turned back around and punched Solace in the gut.

Deadpool finally managed to get to his legs, and started reattaching them. Soon he jumped back up and joined in on the action. He quickly killed two of the soldiers.

In the middle of their fight, Tony and Solace crashed through the door onto the back patio. Just as it seemed Tony was gaining the upper hand, Solace kicked him down. Tony's head was dangling over the edge of the patio. He looked and saw the merciless sea below.

Solace grinned and pressed his foot down on Tony's chest. He raised his scythe to deliver the killing blow. Tony closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Suddenly, Tony heard a scream. He opened his eyes to see a sword protruding from Solace's chest. The mercenary looked down. Then his eyes rolled back and he fell off the platform into the sea.

Deadpool stood there, his sword covered in blood. He gave Tony his hand. Tony grabbed it and hauled himself up.

"That'll show him to try to take my job," Deadpool grunted. "Not to mention cut me in half!"

Tony laughed and hugged Deadpool. Deadpool hugged him back. "I just love happy endings!" he said.

Tony stepped back. "It's not over yet. We still have to finish off Killian."

Deadpool sheathed his swords. "True. But where is he?"

"The AIM headquarters are in Orlando, Florida."

"Yay! We're going to Disney World!" Deadpool squealed.

"Well first we kill Killian, and then maybe we can go to Disney World."

"Awwww"

"JARVIS?"

"Booking tickets to Orlando, sir," JARVIS said.


	7. AIM

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to take off the costume," the TSA agent said.

Deadpool took off his mask to reveal his horrible, scarred face.

The TSA agent jumped back. "Um, you can keep the costume on. Sorry for bothering you."

Deadpool smiled and put the mask back on.

Meanwhile, Tony was flying to Orlando in his armor with Deadpool's swords and guns.

"Made it through TSA," Deadpool's voice came through Tony's earpiece.

"Got it. Meet you at the airport," Tony replied.

Deadpool took his seat on the plane. "Nice costume, the person next to him said.

"Thanks. Limited edition."

Five hours later, the plane landed in Orlando. Deadpool walked out of the airport to see Tony in the middle of a crowd of fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please clear the scene." Deadpool walked into the middle of the crowd. "Nothing to see here, move along." After a while, the crowd left and Tony and Deadpool started walking to the AIM headquarters.

* * *

"Alright everyone, party's over," Deadpool kicked open the door to the AIM Headquarters. He pulled out his katanas and entered a battle stance. "It's time to get pooled."

Security rushed out and started firing on him. Tony blew the door open with his repulsor blast. He started firing at the security guards, easily dispatching them all.

"So this is your thing now? Just run in and kill everyone?" Deadpool asked.

Tony shrugged and walked into the elevator, followed by Deadpool. The door closed and music started playing.

"Oh yeah, this is mah jam! _Let the sky fall! When it crumbleeeees we will stand taaaaaall and face it all together at skyfaaaaall!_" Deadpool got down on his knees, belting out the lyrics. Tony rolled his eyes and nearly tripped over him as the elevator door opened.

A startled Tyler Killian was standing outside. "Wilson! Stark! What are you two doing here!?"

"Hey, word of advice for the future. Don't hire another mercenary to take my place! Especially ten minutes after I arrive!" Deadpool tackled him, pressing a katana to his neck.

"Security!" Killian screamed. Five large men ran in. They started shooting at Tony and Deadpool.

"We've got company!" Deadpool said. "Bonzai!" he yelled, jumping up and spinning around, decapitating a guard.

Tony picked off two more guards, but Killian ran into the elevator, desperately pressing the buttons as the door closed.

"No!" Tony growled.

Deadpool killed the other two guards and sheathed his katanas. He stared at the large window at the end of the room.

"You're not seriously thinking of..."

"You bet! FOR NARNIA!" Deadpool sprinted and crashed through the window, plummeting to the streets below. Tony sighed and jumped after him.

"WOOOHOOOHOOHOO!" Deadpool cried. Tony quickly flew and caught him.

"Deadpool squealed with delight. Tony landed on the ground and dropped him.

"That was awesome!" Deadpool got up, punching the air. "Now let's get back to work."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I started school a couple weeks ago and hardly had any time to write. The next chapter will be the final one, and it has something to do with Extremis )**

**Btw thanks for all the good feedback. I might do a sequel if you guys want. **


End file.
